


The Spike & Willow Love Chronicles

by needtakehave



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtakehave/pseuds/needtakehave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in the future (post-Season 4), Spike decides its time to make his move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spike & Willow Love Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> The was written over 8 years ago, so please excuse any immaturity to the writing. I started this fanfic when I was a lot younger but hope to add more chapters in the near future with better writing.

Spike and Willow had been together and not together off and on for two years now. Their relationship was coming to a stand-still and Spike was making his move.

"Willow, luv, you coming to bed?" Spike asked impatiently.

"In a minute Spike, I'm writing checks for my bills."

"At this time of night? Come on! It's almost dawn!" he said, whining.

Willow sighed. She put her checkbook away and turned the light off and headed for their bedroom.

"What are we going to do Spi-" Willow started to say but stopped when she entered the bedroom in the large mansion that once was inhabited by Angel.

"What are you reading?" she asked astonished.

Spike looked from his "Teen People" magazine to Willow.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"What? You ask me what? Your a vampire reading a teen magazine. Need I say more?"

"Yes, luv, you must cause I don't get it."

"That's obvious," she muttered.

"What was that luv?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, read."

\- Next Night -

"I love storms luv."

"Why?"

"Cause, then its raining and we get to spend lots of quality time together," Spike said, smiling sexily.

"Ah, I see," Willow said smiling.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Here, I got you two gifts, for Valentine's Day," Spike said, jumping out of bed and getting two boxes from a nearby drawer, one small and one medium sized.

"Oh Spike, gifts!" Willow said, her eyes becoming teary. Willow unwrapped the first gift to find a cellphone.

"A cellphone?" she asked confused. Spike smiled,

"This way I will always be able to get a hold of you, even in the light of day."

"Oh Spike!" she said starting to hug him until he stopped her.

"No hugs just yet luv. Open the other one."

"Okay."

Opening the second gift, she found a small ring, an engagement ring.

Her eyes widened and her breath caught. She looked up at Spike with a question in her eyes. Spike was on his knee before her.

"I may be a vampire but I can do the traditional thing. I know I can't go with you in the light but we have the darkness. You make the darkness light Willow. Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, comments and kudos feed the inspiration bunny, so keep em coming, please!


End file.
